Chillpaw and Turtletail
by Skystep of StormClan
Summary: Random short story involving to rp characters.


"You're becoming a warrior!" Turtlepaw's father meowed. Turtlepaw jumped up. "Are you serious?" His father rolled his eyes. Just then, Ravenstar leapt onto highbranch. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highbranch for a Clan meeting!" she called. "Turtlepaw, come up." Turtlepaw padded up to the lower branch below Ravenstar. Chillpaw glared up at Turtlepaw, but shook the thought away. _I don't need a warrior name. Or.. Turtlepaw._

Ravenstar called out. "Turtlepaw, do you promise to protect your Clan and honor the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Turtlepaw announced with a glance at Chillpaw, his expression unreadable.

"Then from this day forth you shall be known as Turtletail. You are honored for your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan," Ravenstar finished. The Clan cheered but Chillpaw just cast a cold glance in Turtletail's direction. Turtletail sighed as she glared and padded down as the crowd called his new name. His father and mother flicked their tails to him, but he just sat outside the warriors den. Chillpaw looked away from Turtletail.

He hissed and padded up to her. "So, I was the one who went through all of that, and you are mad at me?" Chillpaw's claws sank into the ground. "I'm not mad at anyone," she growled. "Oh, really? Didn't call my name, been glaring at me for a moon, and you don't want to talk to me. Hmm."

"Fine, I'm mad at you. You called me a rogue and stopped being my friend just cause I don't think the same way as stupid StormClan cats!"

"Ha!" he lowered his voice, dipping his head to get in her face. "You killed Sleetfur, tried to kill me, hate anything to do with us Clan cats, _and _allied yourself with that rogue killer!" Turtlepaw growled. Chillpaw snarled. "I killed Sleetfur 'cause I was taught it was right! I tried to kill you for revenge! I hate you Clan cats cause you don't respect strength! I allied with Smokestar because he's strong!"

"And all wrong answers! Yet I still love you!" Turtletail sighed and padded back to the warriors den.

Chillpaw's mouth dropped open and she stood still, staring at Turtletail. "What'd he just say?" she murmured to herself. Time seemed to freeze. _Yet I still love you!_ The words echoed in her head. _He loves me._

Turtletail clawed at the ground behind the den. "Ugh!"

Chillpaw stumbled blindly towards her nest in between the warriors and apprentice's den. Her focus was blinded by thoughts. _How long? Why doesn't he hate me after everything I've done wrong? Why do I even care? I hate him. He might be an ally one day but nothing more. Why doesn't he hate me, even after I came so close to killing him?_She collapsed in her nest exhaustedly, but couldn't fall asleep.

Turtletail padded back into camp with a sparrow and set it down on the fresh-kill pile. He bent down and began to wash his fur. Chillpaw woke up from a night of very little sleep. She decided to hunt, and clear her mind. The tabby padded out of camp, not even looking at Turtletail. Turtletail grinned and decided to follow her.

Chillpaw walked through the forest and soon scented a squirrel. She dropped into a crouch and began to creep towards it, but stepped on a twig and the crack scared it away. "Fox dung!" she spat. _I'm too unconcentrated. I'll just take a walk._

"Need some help?" Turtletail smirked, stepping out behind her. Chillpaw hissed in frustration, spinning around to face Turtlepaw. "No thank you!" she meowed, holding back a growl.

"I don't see why not," he mewed. "I'm fine. I didn't really want to hunt anyway."

He chuckled and rested his tail-tip on her shoulder. "Good. It's about time." Chillpaw bristled slightly, but didn't say anything. Finally she meowed, "What do you mean, about time?"

"You've wanted to kill everyone in sight until this morning."

"No I haven't. I kill when Smokestar says, and when.. necessary."

"Like with Sleetfur," he sighed softly, but looked back up at her. The she-cat ignored the comment about Sleetfur. "So why did you follow me?" she asked.

"Thought I'd surprise you," Turtletail purred. "Whatever." Chillpaw rolled her eyes.


End file.
